The present embodiments relate to a magnetic-resonance coil device.
Local coil devices are used in magnetic resonance imaging for recording images with a high signal-to-noise ratio. In order to improve the signal-to-noise ratio, use is made of high-field systems with base field strengths greater than or equal to 3 Tesla, for example. A patient is accommodated in a head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device for a head and/or nape examination. The head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device may be placed closely to the head and/or nape region of the patient in order to obtain a high signal-to-noise ratio and suppress noise signals.
As a result of large anatomical differences in the nape region of patients, head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil devices may be used for a limited percentage of the population. In order to increase the field of application of the head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device and expand the field of application to include a higher percentage of the population, the head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device may be adapted to the region of the patients' nape.
Mechanically adaptable head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil devices have been disclosed. An antenna or coil unit of the head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device is embedded in foam (e.g., in a mechanically flexible and deformable fashion). However, a disadvantage of the head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device is that many adjustable parts also include many work steps for adjusting the head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device to the patient in order to obtain a desired position of the head and/or nape magnetic-resonance coil device on the patient. This may result in undesired coupling between individual coil elements and/or coil antennas and hence, may result in a reduction in the signal-to-noise ratio. Additionally, there may be difficulties in reproducing a specific coil position as a result of an embodiment with very flexible foam parts.